Cache/ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD
2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=800.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 31, 2016 02:34:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD Poll How BTFO was The Order? Just enough for a little anal bleeding. 7 (15.2%) Their plane crashed with no survivors. 22 (47.8%) A lot. 2 (4.3%) A little. 7 (15.2%) Yes. 8 (17.4%) Total Members Voted: 44 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD (Read 2958 times) Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #15 on: July 04, 2015, 11:30:34 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 04, 2015, 08:06:03 PM -dmgcntrl- Yeah, DL hasn't fully recovered from their 3rd disbandment, but that's their 3rd! TO hasn't handled their first even remotely as well as DL's first or second, even with your vaunted war record (which isn't 100%). And NETO getting more than just whisker-kun is outright hilarious; Order was falling apart before, and isn't improving now. Your damage control is like watching an autist desperately cling to the remnants of his ego Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #16 on: July 05, 2015, 01:14:48 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 04, 2015, 11:35:24 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 04, 2015, 11:30:34 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 04, 2015, 08:06:03 PM -dmgcntrl- Yeah, DL hasn't fully recovered from their 3rd disbandment, but that's their 3rd! TO hasn't handled their first even remotely as well as DL's first or second, even with your vaunted war record (which isn't 100%). And NETO getting more than just whisker-kun is outright hilarious; Order was falling apart before, and isn't improving now. Your damage control is like watching an autist desperately cling to the remnants of his ego Where your experience in running alliances from? Aren't you the only one in yours? Lel, not even responding to what I said. Also, I was the leader of the AA for a couple weeks last iteration :^ Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #17 on: July 05, 2015, 02:44:40 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 05, 2015, 01:49:45 AM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 05, 2015, 01:14:48 AM Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 04, 2015, 11:35:24 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 04, 2015, 11:30:34 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 04, 2015, 08:06:03 PM -dmgcntrl- Yeah, DL hasn't fully recovered from their 3rd disbandment, but that's their 3rd! TO hasn't handled their first even remotely as well as DL's first or second, even with your vaunted war record (which isn't 100%). And NETO getting more than just whisker-kun is outright hilarious; Order was falling apart before, and isn't improving now. Your damage control is like watching an autist desperately cling to the remnants of his ego Where your experience in running alliances from? Aren't you the only one in yours? Lel, not even responding to what I said. Also, I was the leader of the AA for a couple weeks last iteration :^ l0l was AA even relevant? Oh wait no it wasn't I was there leading the alliance you're sucking off ^^ No comment. Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 301 Personal Text Hail Lord Ba'al Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #18 on: July 05, 2015, 10:27:00 AM » Quote from: Mao Zedong on July 04, 2015, 08:20:01 PM TOPKIKE IDF go home Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Whiskertoes Jr. Member Offline 73 Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #19 on: July 05, 2015, 11:23:53 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 05, 2015, 01:49:45 AM l0l was AA even relevant? Oh wait no it wasn't I was there leading the alliance you're sucking off kaleshnia, like almost 3 / 4 of your posts that i see are damagecontrol lmao Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49272 Ex-EUN leader, ex Order officer, ex-NETO officer, ex-None officer, current Fallen officer. I DISORDERED THE ORDER Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #20 on: July 05, 2015, 01:48:27 PM » KALES do you feel BTFO Orr u kick our asses in bloc ur a big dangerous guy Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Malic Newbie Offline 35 Personal Text Let's All Love Lain! Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #21 on: July 05, 2015, 07:07:08 PM » TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! Logged 4th Officer and Biggest Shitposter of The Wreckage Brothers Foundation. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53298 Whiskertoes Jr. Member Offline 73 Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #22 on: July 05, 2015, 07:57:03 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 05, 2015, 07:56:07 PM Quote from: Whiskertoes on July 05, 2015, 11:23:53 AM Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 05, 2015, 01:49:45 AM l0l was AA even relevant? Oh wait no it wasn't I was there leading the alliance you're sucking off kaleshnia, like almost 3 / 4 of your posts that i see are damagecontrol lmao I feel like that hurt your feelings by denying AA's relevance. The last major thing AA did was get BTFO in the color wars. Your only major accomplishment in the past year is purging Order. You're more insignificant that LB i wasnt in AA? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49272 Ex-EUN leader, ex Order officer, ex-NETO officer, ex-None officer, current Fallen officer. I DISORDERED THE ORDER President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #23 on: July 05, 2015, 08:28:10 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 05, 2015, 07:57:40 PM Quote from: Malic on July 05, 2015, 07:07:08 PM TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! Says the guy who's alliance got BTFO by TOPKIKE :^) Defending horsefuckers is a dangerous business. Even for big guys like yourself. IDF of the week? so many choices in this thread already..... what do guise ;~: Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2153 Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #24 on: July 05, 2015, 09:01:34 PM » Oh haha, there is a thread about this Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #25 on: July 05, 2015, 09:04:07 PM » Quote from: Lykonian on July 05, 2015, 09:01:34 PM Oh haha, there is a thread about this M8, this thread is about partying over the orders defea. You're post was not partying over the orders defeat, and is therefore off topic. Mods please permaban. also: Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Malic Newbie Offline 35 Personal Text Let's All Love Lain! Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #26 on: July 05, 2015, 09:24:40 PM » Quote from: President Lee on July 05, 2015, 08:28:10 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 05, 2015, 07:57:40 PM Quote from: Malic on July 05, 2015, 07:07:08 PM TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! Says the guy who's alliance got BTFO by TOPKIKE :^) Defending horsefuckers is a dangerous business. Even for big guys like yourself. IDF of the week? so many choices in this thread already..... what do guise ;~: It's definitely a runner up. Maybe gets its own award for top damage control. Logged 4th Officer and Biggest Shitposter of The Wreckage Brothers Foundation. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53298 spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #27 on: July 05, 2015, 10:27:36 PM » EBIN PARTY « Last Edit: July 05, 2015, 10:31:37 PM by spurdobenis » Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane linkbro Full Member Offline 149 Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #28 on: July 06, 2015, 12:45:30 AM » Quote from: spurdobenis on July 05, 2015, 10:27:36 PM EBIN PARTY Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39037 Button Lee Full Member Offline 116 Personal Text The Fire Rises Re: ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD « Reply #29 on: July 06, 2015, 12:51:43 AM » Quote from: President Lee on July 05, 2015, 08:28:10 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on July 05, 2015, 07:57:40 PM Quote from: Malic on July 05, 2015, 07:07:08 PM TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! TIDF BTFO! TOPKUK GO HOME! Says the guy who's alliance got BTFO by TOPKIKE :^) Defending horsefuckers is a dangerous business. Even for big guys like yourself. IDF of the week? so many choices in this thread already..... what do guise ;~: Only Kaleshnia deserves this prestigious award. Objectively speaking, nobody in TK comes close to his IDF'ing. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53076 Proud flightplan-brothers with Smee, Maimen, Dr. Pavelheer, Juan Ovue. Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » ORDER CELEBRATION THREAD SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2